The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Reina’.
The new Begonia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Begonia×hiemalis cultivar Dark Britt, not patented. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent cultivar in a controlled green house environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in November, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings taken in a controlled green house environment in Ermelo, the Netherlands since June, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.